the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom the Hand: The Movie/Credits
Full credits for Tom the Hand: The Movie. Logos Opening Warner Bros Pictures presents In association with RatPac Dune Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures a Walden Media Production Tom the Hand: The Movie Closing Directed by Chris Miller Written by Brian Roberts Produced by Chris Wedge Screenplay by J. David Stern & David N. Weiss and Glenn Berger & Michael Finnell and Peter S. Seaman & Robert Zemeckis Story by Todd Miller Jordan Kerner Tom McGrath Director of Photography Dane Anderson, A.C.E. Production Designer Rick Heinrichs Editor Donn Cambern, A.C.E. Costume Designer Penny Rose Based on the TV Series Created by Ted V. Miller Tom H. Zwick Music by Henry Jackman Ted V. Miller Seth MacFarlane Ben Zwick Will Ferrell Bill Hader Steve Carell Todd Zwick Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Pratt Charlie Miller Jamie Chung Brian Murphy James Miller Tom Cruise Ryan Potter Adam Sandler Tom J. Willow Andy Samberg Costume Designer Jennifer Anne-Chase Visual Effects Supervisor David Alexander Smith Art Directors Ryan Carlson Dean Gordon Character Designer Tony Siruno Head of Story Mark Sperber Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor Randy Thom Head of Layout James Williams Senior Animation Supervisor Sacha Kapijimpanga Music Supervisor Jojo Villanueva Supervising Animators Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Michael Kimmel Francois F. Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Nick Starcevic Lead Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Production Manager Sean M. Murphy Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Michael Muir Crawl Art Sony Pictures Imageworks Executive Animation Producer Lydia Bottegoni Sony Pictures Imageworks Line Producer Julie Zackary Sony Pictures Imageworks Digital Producers Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Tamara Boutcher Sony Pictures Imageworks Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Garrick McLaughlin Casting by Adam Katz, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Casting Associates Mary Hidalgo and Matthew Jon Beck Cast TBA Story Story Artists TBA Art Art Manager TBA Editorial First Assistant Manager TBA Production TBA Special Visual Effects, Imagery and Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Modelers Yo Han Bang YeenShi Chen Morgane Delcourt Helen Duckworth Lorena Garcia Romero Richard Gysler Yu-Cheng Huang Shinya Ishii Yea Ji Lee Maritza Louis Andrea Matamoros Adrien Montero Ryan Saper Josef Swift Jhoan Videl Pedroza Modeling Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Character Setup Character Setup Lead Joshua DiCarlo Character Setup TDs Paolo Dominici Jason Doss Enoch Ihde Vadim Kiyaev Sascha Kremers Arturo Martin Camargo JQ Park William Petruccelli Brad Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Terrence Robertson-Fall Javier Solsona Graham Sukhiani Layout Rough Layout Lead Ben Nelson Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Scott Armstrong Vanessa Blair May Chow Fred Peci-Evesque Letia Katherine Lewis Randolph Lizarda Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Brian Walters Animation Animators Claire Are Kiran Jay Babla David Badgerow Jessica Bartoshewski Samer Bayoumi Maude Beaumier-Breton Guillaume Belanger Julie Bernier Gosselin Patrice Berube Aditi Bhandari Simon Zizan Black Dave Blais Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Jason Thomas Campbell Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Frederic Classen Scott Dace Sergio G. Dias Zvi Simcha Eaton Avner Engel Mike Feil Fernando Franco Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Joe Gearing Robin George Ryan Gong Tote Gonzalez David Han Rhys Hanan David Herfindahl Victor Hernandez Gomez Nathan Hibberd Min Hong Andrew Hudec Soh-I Jeong Ricardo Jost Resende Rishi Kaul Eileen Kearney Hyesook Kim Magnolia Ku Lea Rohini Kumar Matt Kummer Minseok Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Robert Lehman Yuri Kronsfoth Lementy Daniel C Lindsay Adrien Soyty Liv Michael Loeck Dave Mah Ina Marczinczik Jason Martinsen Sianoosh Nasiriziba Kevin Hoa Nguyen Steve Oh Luke Osborne Paul Pammesberger Sang Uk Park Stephanie Parker Florian Parrot Olga Parshina Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Rebecca Perez Stodolny Sean Ari Peterson Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Wesley Plongisuan Ali Pournassari Daniel Pozo Eddie Prickett Catherine Racette Jose Salomon Ramirez Salinas Dylan Reid Olivier Renard Humberto Rosa Philip Rudolph Marcelo Sakai Carles Salvany Adam Sarophim Nathaniel Saunders Matt Shepherd David W.R. Shepstone Emma Shih Anand Somasundaran Hiroya Sonoda Jason Spilchak Shay Stone Cesar Tafoya Bobby Taylor Shinoj T J Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Roberto Tifi Juan Mi Vadell John Vassallo Gregory Verreault Laurent Wach Ryo Wakasugi Harrison Chaotang Wang Jane Jing Wang David Wesch Michael Wilson Jason Woodroff Jimmy Wu Mitchell Yager Jackson Yeoh Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay • Jocelyne Ward Pipeline Pipeline Lead Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Pipeline TDs Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Pritish Dogra Mary Elise Elam Jiang Han Jonghwan Hwang Kate Nagy Luiz Philippe Moreira Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting Artists James Carson Luke Heathcock James H. Park Joe Viola Larry Weiss Israel Yang Lighting & Compositing Artists Brian Adams Laide Agunbiade Barry Andres Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Ken Ball Lynn Basas Ian Beresford Alex Betancourt Nacho Blasco Dominguez Chantell Brown Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Ho Pong Terry Chan Kathy Chi Kelly Christophers Mei Chu Bertrand Cordier Alex Corll Christian Raymond Cunningham Stephanie Cushing Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P Dean Thomas DesJardins Tarek Elaydi James Fetter Anuar Figueroa Casillas Luca Fiorentini Kaitlyn Fox Francois Gendron Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Javier Gonzalez Alonso Natalie Greenhill Natalia Gubareva Harry Gundersen Martin Hall Mohanned Hassan John Helton Ivy Ho Kyle Humphrey Neil Jianoran Oth Khotsimeuang Matthew Kiefer Jason Koh Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Yong min Luke Lee Min Hyung Lee Lilia Qiang Liao Mickael Mandonnet Kevin McDonald Miriam Melzi Nick Naugle Chadwick Orr Viviana Palacios Scott Palleiko Bekah H Park Alexis Peraste Jean Philip Edwin Poon Frank Ritlop Roman Robbins Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Lorenzo Serran Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Sega Shieh Geri Smith Bo Struye Julien Stuart-Smith Daniel Sunwoo Prapanch Swamy Brett Swanson Sarah M Sweeney Ka Yaw Tan Martin Tardif Fatema Tarzi Ryan Todd Marc Toscano Ryan Tulloch Oleksandr Vozniuk Mark A. Wilson Ian KH Woo Emily Yang Mona Yuan Michael Zhang Yi Zhao Lighting Coordinators Gail J. Carter Tia Keri Gillian MacLeod Kimberley Station Claire Sun Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor David Allen Effects Animation Leads Charley Carlat David Gary Daniel La Chapelle Chris Messineo Yuri Rudakov Effects Animators Romain Besnard Oscar Castillo Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Dipankar Goswamy Andrew Hofman Dmitriy Kolesnik Oleksandr Loboda Filippo Maccari Alex Manita Helena Masand Srdjan Milosevic Stephanie Molk Stephen Paschke Vishal Patel Gunnar Radeloff Erika Salatiello Varot Wanithanont Effects Animation Coordinator Nadia Lohan Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Brian D Casper Character Effects Artists Arturo Aguilar Janice Lew Hitesh Chikate Man-Louk Chin Denil George Chundangal Amandine Claude I-Chia Hsu Jeffrey Martin Lucy Maxian Noah Peterson Bruno Tornisielo Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Character Effects Coordinator Cynthia Potvin Matte Painting Matte Paint Supervisor Daniel Canfora Matte Painters Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Katherine Laflamme Mohd Faizal Owen Rohu Tomer Rousso Monique Williams Asuha Yasuda Look Development Look Development Artists David Conlon Thomas Devorsine Stefano Di Noia Dale Drummond Kimberley Liptrap Will McCrate Adele Ng Pierre Pages Hannah Sherman Jimmy Valladao Tyquane Wright Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Painters Emily Belanger Sandy Tie Dong Patti Gomes Conrad Bowen Ho Susan Kornfeld Jiyoung Lee Hee-Chel Nam Hayyim Sanchez Rakesh Sandhu Jeremy Sikorski Production CG Animation Sequences by Rough Draft Studios Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company TBA Music TBA Production Services Lead PST Laura Kasian PSTs Olga Cherkasskaya Krisha Iquin Jonathan Nelson Angel Orlando Christopher Qualizza Jena Quiben Dylan James Rimmer Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services and IT Security Provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks' Preferred Technology Provider The Creative Workspace Reinvented with Workstations, Displays and Print Solutions A Sony Pictures Imageworks Premiere Technology Innovation Partner Animation Technology Animation Chief Technology Officer Jeffrey Wike Development Group Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Yiotis Katsambas Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Andrea Arghinenti Valerie Bernard Xinling Chen Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Michael Dolan Scott Englert Kasra Faghihi Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Laurent Hamery Daniela Hasenbring Junko V. Igarashi Julie Langman Umberto Lazzari Mike Lyons Kenneth Nicol Jordon Philips Aleksei Rusev Daniel Paul Sheerin Clifford Stein Taisuke Tanimura Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Jon Ware Mariatta Wijaya Production Management Regaye M. Fulcher • Suzanne Labrie • Julie Zackary Artist Management & Development Alishia Adams Greg Berridge Sonia Gilmore Maribeth Glass Stephanie Greco Jody Jessop Michelle Ledesma Catherine McQuaid Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Ryan Pollreisz Rosie Server Steven Taylor Jacinta Wellwood Studio Infrastructure Jill Shane Butler David McLean Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Brendan Ryan Systems Systems Administrators David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Winters Michael Trujillo Derrick MacPherson Hector Ornelas Systems Engineers Nick Bali Gerardo De La Cruz Stewart Hoffman Alejandro Galindo Farnoosh Trujillo Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Taryn McDonnell Steven Allred Robert Humphreys Terence Mills Alexander Prigarin Angel Trujillo Dan Villarreal Robb Beggs Nicolas Gamba Justin Lee Hannah Armengol Jason Gray Cal Man Arundeep Singh Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Support Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Andrea Lackey Pace Addison Pauli Chris Wilson Leah Wouters Senior Management Shauna Bryan Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Film Business and Legal Affairs Adrian Anderson Vinnie Bowling Timothy R. Collins Jr. Marie Cozannet Marcia De la Lastra Richard Hamner, Jr. Robbin Kelley Alison Lima Kirsten Milliken Adria Munnerlyn Katherine O'Connor Lynn Richards Gia Russo Yusef Sutton Amie Woolweber Education Ryan Kuo-Atkinson Angela Lepito Sir Wake Neistadat Anneliese Salgado Gigi Yates Finance, Accounting and Operations Kristine Borchard Monique Buttle Lisa Chan Bruce Daitch Drazen Dudic Tina Tseng Duke Kathleen Frederickson Candice Fung Grace Marrufo Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Kelley Alvarado Jessie Carbonaro Anna Valenzuela Fry Kathleen Mackenzie-Graham Kim Mackey Tim Norman Chris Patrick Camille Phillips Jennifer Quiros Anett Gough Sarah Satterthwaite Diane St. Clair Dina Strada Serah Vieira Colette Zakarian Marketing Catherine Conkle Terry Curtin Dat de Mesa Amy Elmer Ayisha Emerson Jim Gallagher Michael Garcia David Hail Michael Hanke Natalie Jones Sara Perry Justin Pertschuk Laura Rabney Anissa Romero-Fiore Tyler Streuter Vanessa Szeto Matthew Taylor Casandra Tuttle Custom Animation Angie Howard Kelly Kierman Amy Krider Lauren Lear Madison Leibman James Wood Shao Zhang Digital Intermediate Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks TBA Category:Credits